Indira Greenwood nee Dorr
Indira Greenwood nee Dorr the most curious Dorr child and the most eager to explore her life how she sees fit. Once hoping to go into Starfleet, she changed tracks to be a mother instead and currently works as civilian engineer, as well as a single mother. Background Information Little is known about her relationship with her sisters, however, she has often interacted with Nerys while living on Bajor and spoken to her about relationships and boys. When she moved to Earth to go to a specialized Bijani school, her family moved with her. Indira is the only pure blood child between Naryanna/Eben, making her very special to them both and their favourite - though they would never admit it outloud. Personal Life Lincoln Tredway CP (2389-2391): Indira met her ex-boyfriend/best friend at camp on Bajor. They became close and she formed a crush on him, eventually losing her virginity to Lincoln, only for him to remain friends after trying to maintain his connection with his ex-girlfriend. Moving to Earth with part motivation to get him back, Indy had covert plans on stealing him back that worked when he broke up with his girlfriend and they soon got back together in the summer of 2390. Benjamin Wolfe CP (2390; 2402-2403): Indira initially knew her boyfriend from highschool where they briefly had crushes on each other and sometimes would make out. Years later they met again as adults and became more serious. When Ben got his position on Earth, they became a couple. Eventually, they realized they were better as friends and broke off the romantic part of their relationship. Previous Spouse(s) Arthur Greenwood Indira met her husband, Arthur Greenwood CP, as mutual exes to the same people. They got closer when he had an overdose and she saved his life. Later, they started to live together as friends but once they realized a genuine attraction they became more serious and love developed. Finally, they decided to elope and got married on Risa without telling anyone of their plans until afterwards. When Arthur's addition issues got in the way, the two had an on/off relationship depending on his sobriety. In 2402, Indira had had enough and officially left him in order to protect their children. They have two children. Children Indira has two children with Arthur Greenwood named Winter Greenwood and Summer Greenwood. Please see the links for more information. Education and Career With plans of graduating in 2392, Indira moved to Earth in 2389 to attend a specialized school that could cater more to the Bijani growth patterns. She briefly took some Academy prep classes throughout before ultimately deciding to go to a specialized Engineering program on Bajor from 2391-2392. Indira finished her engineering degree on the civilian level, attending MIT from 2395-2396 until her graduation. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet from 2392-2395, Indira was aiming for a degree in advanced engineering. In 2395, she left the Academy in hopes of focusing more on family life. 2 Indira Greenwood nee Dorr Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Bijani Category:Napean Category:Civilian Category:CP Double Profile Category:Second Generation Category:September Category:2382 Category:All Characters